


Speculative Episode 196: Playing Games

by BoomButton



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And what Jon and Basira will find there, At time of writing, Canon Compliant, Crack, Gen, Hilltop Road, Screenplay/Script Format, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomButton/pseuds/BoomButton
Summary: What will Jon and Basira find at the house at Hilltop Road?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Speculative Episode 196: Playing Games

_A tape spools. We are on the opposite side of a thin wall from everything else we are hearing. Muffled noises of birds chirping. In the background, MAG 81 can be heard playing on a different tape, similarly muffled._

_Two sets of steps crunch up a gravel walk; yes, still muffled. One is quick, while the other is a zombie-like trudge. The quicker step reaches concrete and stops abruptly. The slower steps crunch three times more on the gravel._

**BASIRA**

This is it, then?

**ARCHIVIST**

Ah- yes. Yes, I think so.

**BASIRA**

Are you okay to go in? You seem… [unsaid: out of it?]

**ARCHIVIST**

As okay as I’m likely to be. I don’t think- I don’t think it gets better.

**BASIRA**

Right. Well then. [ _metallic clink_ ; grim smile] After you.

_The tape in the background plays “It is polite to knock.”_

_They do not knock; the door slams open abruptly, and there are two more quick steps on linoleum._

**ARCHIVIST**

[voice raised; no longer muffled] Martin?

**MARTIN**

I’m right here, John.

_A light plastic clack._

**ARCHIVIST**

Ah- what? But-

**ANNABELLE CANE**

Good evening Archivist. [Dice roll.] Detective.

_Clack_

**MARTIN**

Detect- [pleased realisation] Basira!

_Clack clack clack_

**BASIRA**

Hi, Martin. [weary irony] This lady bothering you?

**MARTIN**

Not unless you count _cheating at Backgammon._ [dice roll]

**ANNABELLE CANE**

Being able to see the potential consequences of our actions thirty turns down isn’t _cheating_ , Martin.

_Clack clack. Dice roll._

**MARTIN**

And it’s just a _coincidence_ that you’re the only one rolling doubles.

**ARCHIVIST**

What.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as the intro to a longer fic but I thought how funny it would be if I just left it there?
> 
> ...It might not actually be that funny. It's 2 AM and I'm a little out of it.


End file.
